User blog:IslamLEGION/Frank West vs Yuno Gasai
Frank West, the photojournalist who revealed the truth behind a zombie outbreak in Willamette. VS Yuno Gasai, the sociopathic, stalker-like yandere who terrorized Sakurami by committing murders over the matters of her boyfriend. WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Frank West About Frank West is the protagonist of the survival-horror game Dead Rising. Frank was a veteran photo-journalist who had previously covered wars. West heard about the city of Willamette, Colorado being cordoned off by the military and hired a helicopter pilot to fly him into the city and come back for him in three days. On the way in, Frank captured photos of violent activity in town, initially assumed to be rioting. Frank lands on the roof of Willamette Parkview Mall, discovering that most of the inhabitants of the town have been turned into a zombie-like state by an unknown disease, meeting a mysterious Hispanic man named Carlito Keyes, as well as a Homeland Security Agent, Jessica McCarney, who Frank attacks, mistaking her for a zombie. Jessie mentions a second Homeland Security Agent, Brad Garrison, who was last seen near the food court. Frank borrows Jessie's pistol, and goes to search for Brad, who he finds pinned down in the food court by Carlito Keyes, who fires at them Frank and Brad with an FN P90. Frank returns fire and eventually drives off Carlito. Frank convinces Brad to allow him to follow him in covering the story, and tells him they are searching for a man named Doctor Barnaby, who, it turns out, was kidnapped by Carlito. The next morning, Brad and Frank meet Carlito as second time, now armed with a Barrett M82 .50 caliber sniper rifle. Frank and Brad managed to force Carlito to retreat as second time, and rescue Dr. Barnaby, however, Brad is injured. Frank is sent by Jessie to find medical supplies in the supermarket pharmacy, but is attacked by Stephen Chapman, the owner of the store, who, driven mad by the zombie outbreak, attempts to murder Frank with a shotgun and a shopping cart with assorted edged weapons attached. Frank kills Chapman in self-defense, and rescues a woman he is holding captive, who almost immediately leaves, leaving Frank to collect the first aid kit in the pharmacy and return the security room. Later, Barnaby wakes up, but refuses to speak with Frank. Looking for another lead, Frank sees the woman he met in the supermarket earlier on the security monitors. Franks tracks her down, only to be attacked by her on motorcycle, with her driving by and firing a handgun at him. Frank managed to knock her off the motorcycle and capture her, at which point she introduces herself as Isabela Keyes, Carlito's sister. Isabela reluctantly to arrange a meeting between Frank and Carlito, however, at the rendezvous point, Frank instead finds a wounded Isabela, who claims to have been shot by Carlito after she angered him by suggesting he meet with Frank. Frank transports Isabela back to the security room. Brad interrogates Isabela, who states that Dr. Barnaby was the head of a research facility in the South American town of Santa Cabeza, Isabela and Carlito's home town. Barnaby reveals the research facility was working on the effects of a genetically modified parasitoid wasp, Ampulex compressa giganteus on cattle, in an attempt to mass produce beef. Instead, the wasp turned first the cattle, and, once they escaped, the residents of the town, into a zombie-like state. The military was deployed, and the entire research facility and town was wiped out. Barnaby then reveals that he is infected, and turning into a zombie. At that point, he appears to die, but then gets back up and tries to attack Brad, who shoots him in the head, killing him. Frank later discovers that Carlito has placed explosives in the maintenance tunnels, and plans to blow up the mall and spread the zombie disease further in an act of bioterrorism. Frank collects the bombs and places them into a shopping cart, pushing them into the parking lot outside, before getting out of the blast radius just as the bombs explode seconds later. Shortly afterwards, Frank finds Brad in the tunnels, who reveals he has been infected. Frank mercy-kills him after he states that he does not want Jessie to see him in such a state. Frank and Isabela then enter Carlito's hideout, but Isabela cannot crack the password on his computer. Frank goes to look for Carlito, finding him the meat processing center, just about to be placed into a meat grinder by a psychotic butcher, Larry Chiang, who seems to be under the impression that there is a market for human flesh. Chiang attacks Frank with a Meat Cleaver, but is killed by Frank, who then rescues Carlito, but finds him severely injured. Carlito give Frank his locket and tells them to give it to Isabela, before succumbing to his wounds. Frank gives the locket to Isabela, who remembers the password. Isabela planned to send the data on Carlito's computer to the government, but Jessie tells Frank that the military will be deployed on the third day, under orders to eliminate anyone in the area. Special forces are deployed, and against all odds, manages to fight off numerous special forces soldiers and make it back to the security room, where he discovers Jessie was infected by Dr. Barnaby shot by military personnel when she turned. Frank also finds a note from Otis Washington, the janitor of the mall, who tells him that he has a pilot's license, and managed to escape the mall along with a number of other survivors in a stolen helicopter. Frank then returns to the roof of the mall and sees his rescue helicopter arrive, only for the pilot to be bitten by a zombie and crash the helicopter into the clock tower in the park in the center of the mall. Frank is then rescued by Isabela, who informs him that he has been infected, however, she can make a drug that will inhibit transformation into a zombie if he can get a hold of some supplies, including ten queen parasites. Frank collects these supplies and Isabela makes the drug. While Frank was away, however, she discovers Carlito infected orphaned children and placed them in cities throughout the US: "living zombie time bombs". See no reason to stay in the mall, Frank and Isabela look for an escape route, noticing that in the crash, the helicopter destroyed the clocktower and revealed a tunnel underneath. Frank and Isabela fight their way through a zombie horde in the tunnel, but discover a military check point on the other side. Frank distracts the military personnel by opening the gate and escapes in a Humvee. Soon after, however, they are chased by an upgraded M1 Abrams tank armed with TOW missiles and machine gun-armed mini-UAVs as well as the standard 120mm cannon. Isabela used the .50 caliber machine gun on the Humvee to destroy the laser electronic sights on the tank, however, the commander, special forces Colonel Brock Mason simply orders the crew to switch to manual control and fired the main gun, blowing the Humvee on its side. Mason climbs out of the tank's hatch and turns the main gun on Frank, but is distracted by a horde of zombies approaching the vehicle. Frank uses this opportunity to jump onto the top of the tank. Mason engages Frank in hand-to-hand combat and eventually is knocked off the tank into a horde of zombies. After Mason is killed, Frank and Isabela escape, possibly in the tank, and publish the story of the zombie apocalypse. Throughout the incident at the mall, Frank rescued numerous survivors of the incident from both the zombie hordes and from the various individuals driven to insanity by the zombie outbreak. Later, Frank travels to investigate an outbreak in Fortune City, Nevada, and encounters Chuck Greene, who he saves from an undead Tyrone King, host of zombie-themed reality gameshow Terror is Reality. Frank initially does not trust Chuck, as he is the prime suspect for the outbreak, but eventually convinces him that he is not actually guilty. Frank and Chuck explore an overrun Phenotrans Pharmaceuticals facility, fighting off zombies and security personnel to discover evidence that not only was the Fortune City outbreak the work of Phenotrans, but that Phenotrans has already created a cure for the infection, but did not release it for profit reasons, instead only releasing the 72-hour delaying drug, Zombrex. After the encounter, the facility self-destructs, however, Frank and Chuck escape with evidence of Phenotrans' actions. Yuno Gasai A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. Weapons Melee Handgun SMG X-Factors Notes *This match is cancelled. Category:Blog posts